


they say i'm a big heartbreaker (but doctor, i'd never hurt ya)

by HaveYouSeenATimeLord



Category: Doctor Who, Historical RPF, Torchwood
Genre: (please don't do that), Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Historical, M/M, Sarcasm, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, time travel ot3, wine as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveYouSeenATimeLord/pseuds/HaveYouSeenATimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were to travel in time," Lord Byron said, resting his chin on his palm, "I think I should like to go to the future."</p><p>(or; jack harkness time travels and then sex happens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say i'm a big heartbreaker (but doctor, i'd never hurt ya)

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my time travel ot3, ultimately made worse by the fact that my headcanon face for byron is ALSO john barrowman i s2g
> 
> anyways. it's like 1 am when posting this so i'm sorry if the smut is really poorly written, this had been unfinished in my drafts for like a year 1/2 so i finished it in one night and didn't really proofread so *shrug emoji*
> 
> title is from "dr. john" by mika bc i hate myself (also i think mika would be a GREAT percy shelley)

"If I were to travel in time," Lord Byron said, resting his chin on his palm, "I think I should like to go to the future."

"Why Byron, you sound as if you actually consider it possible!" Percy Shelley smiled at his friend. Thunder crashed outside.

"Well, if I _could_ travel to the future we'd know for certain, then." Percy's eyes widened in excitement as a particularly loud crash of thunder shook the villa. Mary looked at him fondly, but rolled her eyes.

Polidori squeaked as the door crashed open. Byron sighed. "Polidori, put yourself to some use and go close that door. It's your own fault you have to hobble right now." When Polidori just sat there with his mouth flapping, fish-like, Byron glared at him. The man jumped like he had been scalded with boiling water. Byron settled back into the cushions. "I am glad Claire is not here, for she would wish to venture to the times of the bard, and to reenact some tragic romance, which I should like no part of."

"Except the dying part," Mary raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head.

"Excepting that, yes." Byron smiled. It quickly turned to a frown, however. "If Polidori has fallen, it will have been his own damn fault," he grumbled. Leaning forward on his settee he yelled "Pollydolly! If your ankle is swelling again, I refuse to assist you in removing your trousers!" This elicited no response. He opened his mouth to yell again but there was no need. A tall, unfamiliar man walked into the room, carrying a curled up Polidori in his arms.

"Did someone say something about removing trousers?" the man said in a strange accent. He set Polidori down in a chair and ran a hand through his own wet hair. "You know, you shouldn't be so rude to such a handsome man as this one." He gestured to Polidori.

"What if the man being rude is also handsome, if not more so?" Byron smirked at the stranger.

The man chuckled. "Then I might need a bigger bed." The man moved to shake his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness." He winked. Byron smiled and eyed the man up and down, nodding in approval. He was completely soaked.

“Come, dry yourself by the fire.” Byron rose to help the man get his heavy coat off and, as he did so, felt Jack’s _very nice_ arm muscles. His shirt clung to him, giving Byron a good view of his _very nice_ muscles in other places as well. “ _Captain_.”

Mary cleared her throat. “Sir, might I ask where you are from? You wear such strange clothes.”

“I’m from America.” Jack looked around. “Okay, this may sound strange, but where exactly am I?”

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. “Perhaps this man is an amnesiac.” Mary shushed him.

“You’re at the Villa Diodati, on Lake Geneva.” Mary said this slowly, like Jack would react hostilely. Instead, Jack drew himself up and took a deep breath.

“Oh, of course…Switzerland...Lots of good looking people in the same house…it’s 1816.”

Byron laughed. “What other year would it be, Captain?”

Jack smiled nervously. “The 51st century perhaps.”

“Time travel isn’t possible.” It was Polidori. He had woken up.

“Says the man who faints in fright when he sees a handsome stranger,” Byron retorted. “Time travel frightens you so you choose to not accept it.”

“I frighten easily,” Polidori whispered as he blushed.

Byron smirked. “May I present; a list of the fears of one Dr. John William Polidori: Spiders, snakes, wicker furniture, ghosts, the French, being flirted with by women, being flirted with by men, and, last but not least, me, who is at least half of the things previously mentioned.”

“That’s adorable.” Jack smiled flirtatiously at Polidori, who blushed deeper.

“Are we forgetting that this man is from the future?” Percy asked.

Byron laughed. “Don’t be absurd my dear Shelley.” He turned to Jack. “Will you be staying the night?”

“I should actually be going,” Jack said.

“In this storm? You wouldn’t get three feet out of the door before being struck down by a lightning bolt,” Polidori squeaked.

Byron looked at him dryly. “You _do_ have the most terrible ideas Pollydolly.”

Jack looked at the device on his wrist. “I guess I could stay the night.” He yawned.

“Wonderful!” Mary clapped her hands. “Just a word of advice before you retire; try to stay away from Claire.” She spit the name out. “You, my friend, are exactly the type of man she admires.” Jack nodded.

“Pollydolly, show the Captain to a room,” Byron pouted and turned away. He reclined on his settee once again.

Polidori stood and smiled weakly at Jack before exiting. Jack followed. Polidori winced as he put his foot on the stairs. “Are you alright?” Jack asked. Polidori began to nod but winced again. Jack put an arm around the other man’s waist. Polidori leaned heavily against his side. He led Jack to an unused guest room. “So whatever happened to your foot anyway?”

Polidori raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Byron convinced me to walk off the edge of the porch to assist Miss Godwin, er, Mary in getting out of the mud. She punched me for being chauvinistic and Byron only laughed.”

“That’s horrible.”

“The fool thinks I’m in love with her. Bastard. She’s enamored with Shelley, anyone can see that. He tries to have me attempt multiple idiotic things a day, saying they will impress her. I’m not stupid; I don’t do those things for her approval.”

“You do it for his.”

Polidori looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together. “Everyone’s in love with that damned man, I am no exception.”

Jack glanced at him. “Do you want to forget, just for one night?”

“What?”

“Just one night, forget the poet.” He ran his free hand down Polidori’s chest and the other man shivered.

“Very much so.”

Jack quirked a smile. “Alright then,” he said as he scooped Polidori into his arms and carried him into the room. He laid the doctor on the bed and began to strip. After he removed his shirt he paused and leaned close to Polidori. He brought their faces so close they were nearly touching but at the last second moved his mouth to Polidori’s ear. He licked the shell of his ear once and whispered “Do you like being called Doctor in bed?” In response, Polidori moaned. “I take that as a yes.” He dragged his lips down Polidori’s jaw to his mouth and kissed him violently. When he pulled away Polidori whined.

“How many doctors have you been with, then?”

Jack paused and his breath stopped, but after a moment he brought his hands to Polidori’s trousers. “Just one, although I only called him that because I had nothing else to go on.” He reached for Polidori’s cock and wrapped his hand around it under his pants.

Polidori began to unbutton his own shirt with shaking fingers. Jack moved his mouth down Polidori’s neck to his collarbone and sucked. Polidori moaned and Jack pulled the younger man’s shirt off his arms. He bit Polidori’s collar and began to take off his own lower coverings. Polidori shuffled back on the bed to grab some oil out of the drawer of the nightstand. Jack laughed. “Why was that in there?”

Polidori blushed. “Byron likes to be prepared for anything.” He handed the oil to Jack. Jack slicked up his fingers but just before he pressed them in Polidori groaned.

“What is it? Something wrong?”

“I’m about to be buggered by an American!” he cried. He shoved backwards onto Jack’s hand and moaned.

“Yes, you are indeed.” Both men on the bed turned their heads around. Byron was lounging against the door with a wine glass in his hand.

Jack shot him a grin. “Care to join us?”

Byron waved him off. “I happen to be content with watching, for now. Carry on.” He took a sip of his wine. Jack turned back to Polidori. He pushed his fingers in and out, stretching him as Polidori continued to moan. Jack leaned down and kissed Polidori roughly, hitting that spot inside him. Polidori arched up and Jack laughed, removing his fingers. He lined his cock up with Polidori’s entrance and slowly began to slide in. Polidori whimpered and Jack kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Is this okay?” Polidori nodded vigorously and Jack pushed in farther. Polidori let out an entirely wanton moan, and Jack heard Byron gasp sharply. Glancing over, his hips thrust of their own accord when he saw Byron, completely naked, using his wine as lube as he stroked his own dick. Polidori followed Jack’s gaze and pushed down on his cock, whining as he did so.

“Would you mind terribly if I joined now?” Byron half-moaned from the doorway.

“Not at all,” Jack responded. He pulled out of Polidori and kissed his cheek when he gave a noise of distress. “It’s okay, I’ll be back in you soon. It’ll just be a different position, darling.” He adjusted the darker haired man to be on his hands and knees on the bed, with Jack behind him. Byron walked over and sank onto his knees in front of Polidori.

Byron stroked Polidori’s face gently, carding his fingers through his hair as he guided his mouth towards his cock. Polidori moaned with delight at finally getting his mouth on Byron. He could still taste the wine the man had used as lube. Once he had established a rhythm, Jack sank back into him, causing Polidori to moan even louder. Byron continued to run his hands through Polidori’s dark curls, encouraging him. Byron used his other hand, which had been running up and down Polidori’s back, to reach out and cup Jack’s face, bringing him closer. “It is such a shame that Polly’s gotten to kiss you and I have not.”

“Nothing’s stopping you now.”

Byron growled and captured Jack’s lips in an open mouthed kiss. Jack responded enthusiastically, fucking the man under him harder. Byron backed away and took his cock out of Polidori’s mouth. He got off the bed and started going around to the other side until Polidori growled. Byron stopped. “What’s got you all riled up?”

“Come here and kiss me you fucking arse!” Polidori barked out.

Byron laughed. “With pleasure.” He captured Polidori’s mouth in a searing kiss. “Good to know you’ve finally grown a backbone, my dear Pollydolly.”

“If you don’t fuck the Captain right now, Byron, I swear I will – ”

“Make us listen to another one of your plays?” When Polidori growled again, Byron moved towards Jack. “Do you want me to fuck you, Captain Harkness?”

“Please God.”

“Actually, it’s Lord.” Byron said as he bit Jack’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. Jack gasped and Byron chuckled, positioning himself behind Jack and sinking into him. Jack and Polidori moaned in unison, and all three soon established a rhythm. Jack was the first one to come, emptying himself inside Polidori, who moaned and pushed back as far as he could. Byron laughed as he noticed this, but gasped as Jack tightened around him. He pulled out and Jack rolled to the side, reaching over to stroke Polidori’s dick, which was leaking at the tip. It didn’t take long to push the dark haired man over the edge. As he came, he moaned Jack’s name, and Jack kissed Polidori gently, moving to sit against the headboard.

Byron still knelt on the bed, and was prepared to stroke himself off, until Polidori crawled towards him and put his mouth around his cock once again. “Fuck…Polly…” Byron moaned as the other man looked up at him with dark eyes. As soon as Polidori licked the tip of his cock, Byron was over the edge. “Oh my god, Polly… _John_ ,” he groaned as Polidori swallowed all his cum and leaned back. Byron leaned over and kissed Polidori hard, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth. They broke apart for air. “I should probably return to my own room now...but thank you, Captain, for this experience.” Byron got off the bed and stood, putting his clothes back on.

“Not a problem, Lord.”

“And I _do_ hope to see you again, Captain.”

“I’ll try my hardest.”

“You better.” He walked over and kissed Jack one more time before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Jack lay down on the bed, getting situated under the blankets. Polidori began to rise, but Jack caught his wrist. “Where are you going?”

“I – I was going to return to my room and leave you to sleep,” Polidori stammered.

“That’s stupid. Stay.”

“I – I, do you really want that?”

“Yes. Please. Is that so wrong?”

“No, I suppose not,” he said as he laid down beside Jack, who threw an arm over his waist. “I don’t suppose I will see you again after tonight.”

Jack paused from where he was pressing kisses over Polidori’s shoulders. “It’s possible.”

“I hope I will. I hope you will find us again.”

Jack turned Polidori’s face to him and kissed him soundly. “I swear I will, my dear Doctor.”

With that, Polidori fell into a peaceful slumber with the strange man curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome 2 hell
> 
> (maybe i'll write more if people want it idk???)
> 
> i take prompts on tumblr (lordbyron.co.vu or officialalexanderhamilton)


End file.
